Pâques selon Dumbledore
by Gryffon-ner
Summary: A Poudlard, c'est Pâques. Le calme domine, mais il semble que ce ne soit que le soleil avant la tempête. Nos chers élèves de septième année prient Merlin que ce ne soit pas une des soit-disant bonnes idées de Dumbledore...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Gryffon-ner

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages, lieux et éléments de l'univers _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Avertissement :** relation homosexuel, comme on les aime !

**Résumé :** A Poudlard, c'est Pâques. Le calme domine, mais il semble que ce ne soit que le soleil avant la tempête. Nos chers élèves de septième année prient Merlin que ce ne soit pas une des soi-disant bonnes idées de Dumbledore…

**Note de l'auteur **: OS pour Pâques, comme vous l'aurez deviné !

_**Pâques selon Dumbledore**_

L'Angleterre, pays connus pour ses coutumes et ses mœurs étranges, ne se limite pas à laisser cette impression, mais alimente cette vérité, peut-être dans l'espoir de se dégager de ses voisins européens, comme elle aime le faire dès qu'elle le peut. Si la terre d'Angleterre ne se contente jamais de ses différences, pourquoi Poudlard – école de ce même territoire – ne pourrait-il également différer ?

La journée de Pâques débutait avec un calme appréciable, mais les élèves de septième année (habitués plus que les autres aux surprises d'un certain habitant du château) s'étaient préparés, avec bien plus de sérieux et de précaution qu'il n'en faudrait, à attaquer cette journée.

Les théories les plus extrêmes et les plus impensables avaient été exposées, comme des chasses aux cloches blagueuses, des transformations en figurines de chocolat, des combats contre des œufs géants, des chasses à l'homme par des poules sanglantes et encore beaucoup d'autres hypothèses plus exubérantes les unes que les autres…

Bien que la tension ait été palpable durant le petit déjeuner, rien n'avait laissé l'impression qu'une catastrophique surprise allait pointer le bout de son nez. Ce qui attisé l'agitation dans les rangs de la Grande Salle était un simple petit sourire que le directeur de l'école avait adressé aux élèves qui l'avait regardé avec interrogation. Mais rien de plus n'avait pu leur faire comprendre qu'une des pires journées de leur vie allait peut-être arriver.

« -Peut-être qu'il ne fera rien ? fit soudainement Hermione Granger en mélangeant son habituel thé aux fruits rouges.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es sérieuse ?

-Tu es au courant de quelque chose ?

-Pourquoi tu sors ça ?

-Tu crois vraiment à n'importe quoi toi… »

La jeune Gryffondor baissa les épaules et fit taire d'un regard tous ses camarades qui venaient, en somme, de la traiter de folle.

« -Sérieusement Hermione, souffla Neville, tu penses vraiment que Dumbledore ne va pas trouver le moyen de s'amuser à nos dépend ? »

La jeune fille baissa la tête, fatiguée de toutes ses interrogations, et posa sa main sur celle de Ron qui se servait de l'autre pour manger un cigare de bacon.

« -Tout ça m'a donné faim ! s'exclama ce dernier. Mais il est temps d'aller en cours, tous les septièmes années sont déjà partis. »

Les autres acquiescèrent en se levant et toute la petite troupe se dirigea vers les couleurs de Poudlard.

« -Avancez, je vais chercher ma plume, elle est restée sur la table, prévint Seamus. »

L'irlandais parti en courant chercher ce qu'il devait récupérer. En attendant, ces camarades montèrent tranquillement les marches du Grand Escalier, saluant le professeur Lupin en entrant dans la classe et s'assirent un peu plus calme que lors du petit-déjeuner, pensant certainement que l'orage était passé. Les livres de cours s'ouvrirent, les bavardages diminuèrent, les habituels agités se posèrent et Rémus s'assit devant son bureau, faisant face à ces élèves. Ce fut à ce moment que quelqu'un vint interrompre le début de cours.

« -Alerte rouge, alerte rouge ! cria Seamus.

-Alerte rouge? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Dumbledore, fit l'irlandais complètement essoufflé, il faisait de grands gestes en expliquant quelque chose à McGonagall, Bibine et Chourave. Elles avaient l'air plus que sceptique. »

Un vent de panique parcourut les allées de tables, les élèves se regardaient avec inquiétude. Des claquements bruyants de pas se firent alors entendre et Draco Malefoy entra dans la salle.

« -Code barbe-blanche ! s'écria-t-il.

-Quelle magnitude ? demanda Ron.

-Dix.

-Dix ?

-Oui, quand je l'ai vu arriver par ici, il sautillait ! »

Un grand silence tomba d'un seul coup sur les élèves de la classe. Lupin, qui regardait la scène avec amusement, finit par sauter de peur lorsqu'il entendit :

« AAHHH ! »

Les élèves hurlaient en courant dans tous les sens, les feuilles de cours volaient, les cartables étaient renversés, c'était une panique totale qui avait pris d'assaut la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le professeur, impuissant, finit par se réfugier derrière son bureau, en attendant que le maelström passe. Les septièmes années des quatre maisons étaient en train de se bousculer pour entrer dans l'armoire, se baisser pour se cacher sous les étagères et même grimper sur les murs pour accéder aux poutres basses mais larges de la salle du troisième étage.

Lorsque tout à coup la poignée bougea, le silence revint une seconde fois. La porte s'ouvrit et vint se claquer contre le mur adjacent. Un éclair frappa la terre et un homme aux vêtements gris entra d'un pas lourd et inquiétant. Malgré son âge, il repéra rapidement où se trouvait les élèves. Lupin, coincé entre deux élèves de Serpentards qui l'avaient presque bâillonné, ne put faire le moindre mouvement.

« -C'est toi qui craquera le premier, Weasley, souffla imperceptiblement Parkinson.

-N'importe quoi, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Y a-t-il ? fit Dumbledore. Je cherche les septièmes années.

- Tu ne veux pas le savoir, ricana Pansy du fond de l'armoire.

-Dis toujours !

-J'ai une annonce importante à leur transmettre ! continua le directeur.

-Tu as une araignée sur l'épaule, Weasley ! »

Ron se figea, tourna très lentement la tête et constata enfin qu'elle disait vrai. Son cœur se mit à s'accélérer.

« -Calme-toi Ron, fit Neville qui se trouvait à côté. »

Mais la prédiction de Pansy s'avéra rapidement : Ron sorti de l'armoire en criant, renversant le meuble avec tous ces fugitifs, bousculant les étagères puis, après, un court moment de panique de la part de tous, il réussit enfin à dégager l'araignée de son épaule. Celle-ci se mit à marcher en direction de Ron qui recula sans regarder en arrière, horrifié de voir que cette terrible créature le poursuivait. Le roux finit par buter sur le bureau du professeur, ils tombèrent tous deux à la renverse, laissant à la vue Lupin et les deux élèves qui le retenaient.

Un troisième silence arriva alors…

« -C'était très divertissant, ria Dumbledore en applaudissant. Mais la plaisanterie est terminée à présent, vous pouvez venir. Aller. Je vous vois M. Nott, votre chevelure ne trompe personne… Vous aussi Miss Abbott, même du haut de votre perchoir. »

Le vieux directeur semblait s'amuser comme un enfant… ou plutôt comme un fou. Lorsque tous les septièmes années furent devant lui, il tourna autour de ce groupe d'élèves bien plus qu'inquiet, avant de s'arrêter et de leur faire face, dos à la porte pour n'en laisser sortir aucun .

« -Je vous ai trouvé ! ria-t-il en s'inclinant un peu vers eux. Héhéhé, je suis vieux mais pas fou. »

Blaise Zabini toussota.

« -Si je vous cherche, c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui est un jour de fête… Enfin, vous devez le savoir, nous sommes le lundi de Pâques ! »

Il écarta les bras, mains ouvertes vers les élèves, attendant visiblement une réaction positive de leur part, mais ils ne bougèrent pas. Ne se démontant pas le moins du monde, Dumbledore enchaina :

« -Comme vous le savez également, à Pâques, les enfants vont chercher leur chocolat chez les voisins. Il se trouve, qu'à Poudlard, il n'y a pas de voisin…

-J'avais jamais remarqué, soupira Drago.

-J'ai donc eu une brillante idée ! s'exclama le directeur. »

Un murmure de frayeur parcourt les jeunes sorciers.

« -Avec l'accord des professeurs, nous allons inventer notre propre tradition ! Bon, il se trouve que je l'ai déjà inventé… Mais nous allons pouvoir la mettre en œuvre, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? »

Aucune réponse.

« -Ce que vous avez à faire est simple, essaya-t-il de leur rassurer. Vous devez simplement aller chercher dans le parc… »

Le directeur laissa sa phrase en suspense, comme pour faire monter un peu plus la peur auprès de ses chers étudiants.

« -… des chocolats. »

Il leur sourit et observa leur réaction : soulagés d'apprendre que la tâche était simple, mais inquiets devant cette simplicité anormale et incohérente vis-à-vis des idées farfelus du directeur, ils patientèrent, attendant la suite.

« -C'est tout ? osa demander Hermione.

-Bien sûr ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ? A 13h30, vous me rejoindrez à Cromlesh et la chasse aux œufs pourra commencer. Il n'y a aucun piège. Les œufs récoltés serviront à alimenter tout Poudlard pour un gigantesque goûter vers 16h. En sommes, vous êtes les voisins qui vont à la cueillette au chocolat pour les redistribuer ensuite aux plus jeunes. »

Les septièmes années cherchaient mais ne trouvaient pas le moindre piège. C'est simple, curieux mais amusant, rien d'inquiétant.

« -Il n'y en aura pas pour nous ? se risqua Ron.

-Si M. Weasley, rigola le directeur. Je vous donnerez un panier dans lequel vous mettrez tout ce que vous voulez garder pour vous. C'est un pagnet qui ne peut contenir que ce que j'aurais décidé. Vous ne pourrez donc pas en prendre plus que la limite que je vous aurez mise.

-D'où viennent ces chocolats ? demanda Dean.

-D'une plante un peu particulière que le professeur Chourave et le professeur Rogue ont créé spécialement pour moi… enfin pour vous… Cela fait un an qu'ils travaillent dessus. C'est une plante, qui une fois poussée, ne donne pas des fruits mais des figurines en chocolat. Elles ont été plantées dans la nuit et doivent être en train de donner leur chocolat. »

Il se retourna et marcha jusqu'à la porte, la refermant derrière lui sans aucun mot.

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. ****OoOoOoOoO**

**La suite très bientôt ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Gryffon-ner

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages, lieux et éléments de l'univers _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Avertissement :** relation homosexuel, comme on les aime !

**Résumé :** A Poudlard, c'est Pâques. Le calme domine, mais il semble que ce ne soit que le soleil avant la tempête. Nos chers élèves de septième année prient Merlin que ce ne soit pas une des soi-disant bonnes idées de Dumbledore…

**Note de l'auteur **: Harry est bien présent même si je l'ai pas encore intervenir ^^ Pour ceux que ça intéresse : il s'était caché sur une des poutres dans la salle de Lupin !

OoOoOoOoO

**Ange Lapuce : **Je ne peux pas te répondre, mais je tiens à te remercier ! Haha, un chocolat aphrodisiaque ? Hm… Je me demande si c'était suffisant pour notre cher Dumby :P

**Nobody :** Hello ^^ Oh merci de l'avoir remarqué, je n'y ai même pas fait gaffe O.o Hihi, je pense que tout sera expliqué dans la suite :D

**Esther :** Ah merci beaucoup ! J'espère alors que la suite ne te décevra pas ^^

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. ****OoOoOoOoO**

_**Pâques selon Dumbledore**_

« -Cette idée ne sent pas bon du tout, se plaignit le Survivant alors que McGonagall venait de lui donner deux paniers : un pour le chocolat commun et un pour le sien.

-Franchement Harry, je pense que cela aurait pu être bien pire.

-Hermione à raison, estime-toi heureux, renchérit Ron. Imagine : ramasser du chocolat qui pousse sur des plantes, quoi de plus beau ? »

La brunette rit gentiment devant les yeux émerveillés de son petit ami. Harry, nullement convaincu, s'éloigna du couple. Autant faire cette chasse seul : soit les deux se disputeraient, soit ils s'embrassèrent et se tiendraient la main mièvreusement… Le brun n'avait absolument pas besoin de ça. Sa vie sentimentale était un réel échec : Ginny l'avait plaqué six mois auparavant (oui oui, personne n'arrivait à le croire, Harry le premier), puis il avait tentait une relation avec Justin Finch-Fletchley qui s'était également soldée sur un échec. Et depuis, personne ne s'intéressait à lui, comme s'il était maudit d'une certaine façon.

Ron et Hermione lui répétaient souvent qu'il finirait par trouver quelqu'un, à un moment où il ne s'y attendrait pas, mais il n'y croyait plus. Il finirait ses études à Poudlard seul, le destin en avait voulu ainsi. Cette fatalité ne l'atteignait pas tous les jours. Seulement lorsqu'il y pensait en fait. C'est pourquoi, Harry arrêta d'y penser et parti d'un pas plutôt morose vers le parc de Poudlard, alors que certain commençait déjà leur chasse avec bonne humeur.

« -A celui qui ramènera le plus gros, Potter. »

Le Survivant tourna à temps la tête pour voir le clin d'œil de Drago Malefoy. Non, ils n'étaient plus ennemi, plus depuis que le blond avait sauvé le trio du manoir Malefoy et plus depuis qu'Harry l'avait sauvé avec Blaise de la Salle sur Demande. Ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé, mais une sorte de relation taquine et simple s'était installée. Ils ne cherchaient pas la guerre, ils cherchaient à se distraire.

« -Ça c'est déjà fait ! lança le brun, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres. »

Malefoy, qui se trouvait à deux mètres plus bas qu'Harry, s'arrêta en le regardant avec interrogation. Le Survivant mis alors ses mains derrière la tête et donna un coup sec de bassin en direction du Serpentard, puis continua d'avancer l'air de rien. Le Gryffondor finit par entendre un rire un peu moqueur, quoique sincère, sortir de la bouche de son camarade, ce qui le fit sourire.

OoOoOoOoO

Il était à peu près 14h45, heure locale, quand Harry décida que ses cinq chocolats trouvés seraient bien assez pour nourrir tout Poudlard. Il utilisa sa baguette et fit voler ses paquets afin qu'il n'ait pu à les porter et qu'ils le suivent où qu'il aille. Il croisa Neville et Luna de loin, qui lui adressèrent un aimable geste de la main, avant de se diriger vers la Forêt Interdite, de l'autre côté de la Cabane d'Hagrid. Harry s'arrêta devant et des images lui vinrent immédiatement en tête. Des images de lui entrant dans cette même Forêt pour affronter le Lord Noir, lui y sortant plusieurs heures plus tard, victorieux mais blessé.

Harry n'était pas quelqu'un de foncièrement craintif, pourtant les souvenirs que lui inspirait cette Forêt auraient pu suffire à l'éloigner d'elle… mais c'était sans compter sur son instinct qui lui susurrait d'y entrer. Guidé par quelques démons fous, il entra d'un pas franc parmi les arbres qui devaient encore se souvenir de lui. Il s'enfonça le plus qu'il put, cherchant la source de sa douleur toujours présente.

Sur le chemin, il rencontra quelques plantes étranges qu'il avait déjà vues dans le parc : les plantes aux chocolats. Ravie, il s'arrêta un temps et en ramassa quelques-uns jusqu'à ce que son ventre crie à l'injustice. Instinctivement, il prit un chocolat et croqua avec envie dedans. Le goût délicieusement sucrée lui coula dans la gorge, l'odeur lui enivra les sens et son estomac fut bientôt satisfait de la denrée apportée. C'est à ce moment qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire cela. Il regarda un peu partout autour de lui, s'attendant à voir surgir n'importe quel piège, créature ou professeur pour sauter à son coup, mais rien ne se passa. Satisfait, se traitant de trouillard, il reprit sa route.

Autour de lui se tenaient droits, comme par devoir, les grands arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Leurs ombres se dessinaient gracieusement sur le sol, bien qu'Harry les voyait plutôt comme de vieux souvenirs et de vieilles blessures prêts à l'attaquer lorsqu'il ne ferait pas attention. Ses pas devenaient lourds à chaque mètre accompli Il se rapprochait du lieu où tout c'était passé, il le sentait.

Harry se laissa guider par son instinct. Seul lui pouvait le ramener en arrière, là où tout avait à la fois commencé et pris fin. Et puis la clairière lugubre, où le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était tenu pour la dernière fois, apparut devant ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas changé, intacte jusqu'à la moindre petite racine sortant de terre. Des flashs le ramenaient en arrière, et il revoyait le lord noir, et il ressentait la peur, et il retouchait à la mort encore une fois. Fermant ses yeux sous le coup de vent, il frissonna en se rappelant la brise qu'il avait entendu lorsque le sortilège de mort fut prononcé.

Le Survivant ré-ouvrit les paupières au bout de quelques secondes, il lui semblait avoir entendu du bruit. Un peu inquiet, il examina les environs mais ne vit rien. Alors que ses yeux balayaient la Forêt, une tâche marron et rose attira son attention. Il examina la chose et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un énorme cœur en chocolat décorée d'un ruban rose sur toute sa hauteur.

« -Il est pour moi celui-là ! cria un voix. »

Harry n'eut même pas à se retourner pour deviner qui avait parlé. Il se mit à courir alors qu'il entendait le bruit de pas rapprocher, et se dirigea vers le chocolat. Alors qu'il pensait avoir de l'avance, il se sentit s'écraser sur le sol, un poids tombant sur lui. La masse se releva et recommença sa course. Mais Harry aussi était rapide. Il se releva. Courut après Malefoy. Le rattrapa. Agrippa sa chemise. Le poussant sur le côté. Le brun en profita pour le doubler. Mais le Serpentard finit par l'attraper par le poignet et le retourner.

« -Je l'ai vu en premier, Potter.

-Mais si je le prends avant toi ça n'aura plus d'importance, sourit Harry en se détachant. »

Il voulut recommencer sa course mais le blond le rattrapa par l'autre poignet.

« -Essaye déjà de te défaire.

-Défaire de quoi ?

-De ma prodigieuse force ! »

Harry explosa de rire alors que les lèvres de Malefoy tressaillait parce qu'il tentait de retenir un sourire. Le brun passa soudainement sa jambe par derrière celle du Serpentard et réussit à le faire tomber. Dans sa chute, Drago lâcha le Gryffondor qui en profita pour mettre un pied sur le torse du jeune homme.

« -Arrête Malefoy, ton extraordinaire force me retint prisonnier, rit le brun.

-Ahah, très drôle Harry, fit le Serpentard en dégageant le pied de son presque-ami. N'empêche que je te cloue sur place. Personne ne résiste à ma force ! »

Le Gryffondor explosa de rire une seconde fois et se laissa tomber par terre par les soubresauts qui l'habitait alors. Il se tenait les côtes, les larmes près à couler sur ses joues.

« -Tu vois que je te cloue sur place. Ma force c'est mon humour ! »

Harry s'arrêta subitement de rire, fixant Malefoy avec curiosité, puis il rit encore quelques secondes et s'arrêta, dos contre le sol, fixant le ciel des feuilles tacheté du bleu des cieux. Quant à Drago, il resta debout, à un ou deux mètres du brun, se demandant ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

« -Tu sais que je pourrais prendre le chocolat, maintenant que tu es à terre ? le taquina le blond.

-Oui, mais tu ne le feras pas, sourit le Gryffondor les yeux à présent clos.

-Ah tu crois ? »

Pour le provoquer, Drago avança doucement vers le chocolat tout en observant la réaction qu'aurait le brun. Mais ce dernier ne bougeait pas un cil, un sourire taquin toujours collé contre ses lèvres.

« -Attention je me rapproche ! averti Drago.

-Oui, oui. »

Le Serpentard fit encore quelques pas et se retrouva devant le chocolat. Pourtant, c'était bien Harry qu'il regardait.

« -Je suis à côté !

-C'est cool, rit Harry.

-Ma main s'approche…

-Va s'y ! l'encouragea le Gryffondor. »

Drago n'était qu'à quelques millimètres du chocolat. Il pouvait sentir la fraicheur qui s'en dégagé du bout de ses doigts. Pourtant il finit par reculer sa main, puis fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le brun.

« -Tu l'as pris ? demanda celui-ci.

-Nan, bougonna Drago. Trop facile… »

Harry se redressa alors pour vérifier si c'était vrai et constata que le chocolat était toujours à sa place.

« -Je pensais que tu l'aurais pris ! avoua-t-il.

-T'es sérieux ? Enfin je peux toujours le prendre…

-Non, maintenant je trouverai comme toi que c'est trop facile.

-Et si quelqu'un d'autre le trouvait ? fit alors Drago. »

Harry fit une grimace, tordant sa bouche et plissant ses yeux, signe qu'il réfléchissait.

« -On a qu'à rester à côté jusqu'à ce que l'heure soit passée ?

-Tu plaisantes ? Il doit rester encore 1h30 !

-Tu as envie de continuer à chercher du chocolat ? »

Un silence lui répondit.

« -Alors c'est décidé.

-Et lorsque l'heure sera passée ? On en fera quoi ?

-On avisera, sourit Harry. »

Le brun s'apprêtait à tendre sa main pour que Drago l'aide à se relever, mais celui-ci lui lança un sourire goguenard puis parti s'assoir à côté du cœur en chocolat. Harry, soupirant avec résignation, se leva seul et s'assit de l'autre côté du cœur.

OoOoOoOoO

A plusieurs mètres de cela, à côté du Cromlesh, Dumbledore admirait les balades tranquilles des élèves dans le parc de Poudlard, à la recherche des œufs de Pâques. Un bruissement strident se fit soudainement entendre, faisant sursauter légèrement le directeur. Ce dernier passa une main dans une des nombreuses poches de sa robe de sorcier, dont seul lui en connaissant les places, et sortie une étrange montre au mécanisme insolite. Il leva un peu la tête et regarda le temps aux travers de ses petites lunettes.

Un sourire s'afficha alors sur le visage vieillit de Dumbledore, et il remit la petite horloge en place, bien au chaud. Il balaya le parc des yeux et se murmura à lui-même en continuant à sourire :

« -Profitez, chers élèves. Le temps est bientôt arrivé, ce n'est qu'une question de minute… »

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO**

**Merci pour vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour que je sache si vous avez apprécié !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Gryffon-ner

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages, lieux et éléments de l'univers _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Avertissement :** relation homosexuel, toute simple quand même

**Résumé :** A Poudlard, c'est Pâques. Le calme domine, mais il semble que ce ne soit que le soleil avant la tempête. Nos chers élèves de septième année prient Merlin que ce ne soit pas une des soi-disant bonnes idées de Dumbledore…

**Note de l'auteur **: Vraiment désolée d'avoir mis tout ce temps… mais avec mes révisions, j'ai dû mal à tout concilier ^^ J'espère avoir fait une bonne suite en tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me fera toujours plaisir !

OoOoOoOoO

**Killian :** Ravie que tu es aimé ! J'espère que la suite te surprendra et te contentera autant que le début ^^

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. ****OoOoOoOoO**

_**Pâques selon Dumbledore**_

Mme Bibine n'était pas d'accord. Cette fois, Dumbledore avait été trop loin. Elle était en plus persuadée qu'il ne leur avait pas tout dit, secret comme il est. Mais elle savait qu'il était trop tard pour reculer. Pourtant, elle faillit faire demi-tour en apercevant au loin les yeux coquins brillant d'une lueur démente. Luttant contre sa raison, elle se pencha un peu sur son balai et descendit en flèche jusqu'aux pieds du directeur.

« -Des nouvelles je suppose, professeur ? »

Bibine et ses yeux de rapace lui lancèrent un regard sec alors qu'elle ramassait le balai. Elle réajusta sa robe, enleva ses gants de cuire, se plaça devant le directeur et attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre rudement :

« -Oui. »

Dumbledore ignora complètement son comportement et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait vu.

« -Il y a bien deux jeunes gens autour du cœur. Mais ce n'est pas le couple que vous attendiez.

-Mais professeur, je n'attends aucun couple en particulier, sourit-il.

-Peut-être bien, mais cela sont tout juste amis. Je ne vois pas…

-S'agirait-il de M. Potter et de M. Malefoy ? »

Ahurit devant cette personne, qu'elle traita intérieurement de déséquilibré, de cinglé et de névrosé… et de citronné…, Bibine ne prit par le temps de répondre, ne souhaitant même pas savoir comment il avait deviné et se contentant de souffler comme un buffle énervé, puis partit en direction du terrain de Quidditch avec la ferme attention de nettoyer tous les balais de l'école aussi longtemps qu'il sera nécessaire. Jusqu'à ce que cette histoire prenne fin en vérité.

« -Je vais peut-être faire d'une pierre deux coups ! Que je suis doué, se félicita le vieux directeur. »

Dumbledore fit apparaitre une chaise et s'y installa confortablement. Après tout, mieux valait être bien installé pour pouvoir admirer le spectacle qui était en train de se jouer.

OoOoOoOoO

« -Dans une demi-heure.

-De quoi ?

-Dans une demi-heure, Potter, on doit rendre le chocolat. Il serait peut-être temps d'y aller ? »

Harry fit une moue contrarié. Il n'avait aucune envie de retrouver le directeur et de lui donner ces quelques chocolats trouvés. Non pas qu'il désirait priver les autres de pâques, mais cette _bonne idée_, il ne l'appréciait guère. Il avait bien envie de rester ici, à côté du chocolat, et de Malefoy aussi. Ils n'avaient pourtant pratiquement échangé aucune conversation, mais le temps était passé bien plus vite qu'avant qu'il ne tombe sur le Serpentard.

« -On a qu'à rester ici ? proposa le brun. »

Drago se retourna vers le Survivant pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était assis.

« -Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Parce que je n'ai aucune envie de donner ces foutus chocolats à ce… à ce… »

Un ange passa.

« -A ce ?

-Oh, tu m'as compris Malefoy. »

Drago sourit et reporta son attention droit devant lui, dans un coin où il entrevoyait un fangieux. Celui-ci ne les avait pas encore remarqués, mais si cela venait à se produire, les doigts de Drago étaient déjà autour de sa baguette.

« -Bon, rentrons, se résigna Harry. Mais on fait quoi pour le cœur ?

-Je le prend, fit Malefoy.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi toi ?

-Parce que je le veux.

-Mais moi aussi je le veux !

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais donner aucun chocolat à Dumbledore, or ce cœur est un beau spécimen, pardonne-moi l'expression.

-…

-C'est bien ce que je me disais, le cœur est pour moi.

-Mais je le veux pour ne pas que tu l'ais ! répliqua puérilement Harry. »

Drago tourna une nouvelle fois la tête en direction du brun et rit légèrement.

« -T'es mignon quand tu fais ça.

-Quand je fais quoi ? maugréa Harry.

-L'enfant. »

Drago se leva et lança un sort afin de faire fuir définitivement l'animal.

« -Je ne suis pas un enfant ! cria le brun. N'importe quoi. »

Malefoy se plaça devant le Gryffondor et lui tendit une main. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Harry l'attrapa et se releva.

« -Sérieusement Drago, on fait quoi du cœur ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais il faut se décider vite. »

Harry baissa les yeux vers le chocolat et réfléchis un moment. Ils le voulaient tous les deux, mais un seul ne pouvait le prendre. Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser là, Harry savait que ce serait du gâchis. La seule solution était alors… de le partager.

« -Nan, intervint Drago. »

Le brun leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« -Je ne veux pas qu'on partage ce cœur.

-Comment tu… Malefoy ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas utiliser la legilimancie avec moi ! »

Harry lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule, ce à quoi le blond y répondit un riant un peu.

« -C'était trop tentant ! Tout le monde aimerait connaitre les pensées les plus obscures de notre Survivant.

-Toi y compris ? sourit Harry. »

Drago croisa les bras et releva un peu le menton.

« -Certainement pas.

-Mauvaise foi… Dans tous les cas, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions.

-Il y en a forcément une autre.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas partager ce cœur avec moi ? »

Drago observa Harry qui boudait. Partager un cœur avec Potter ? C'était quoi cette idée ? Ridicule, on ne partage pas un cœur avec Potter… D'où venait-elle ? Harry ne s'en était pas aperçu, mais sa question et sa proposition avaient troublé plus que de raison le blond Serpentard. Lui n'avait pas vraiment imaginé partager un cœur avec quelqu'un. On lui avait appris qu'il devait enfermer son cœur et ses sentiments très loin en lui et n'y faire entrer personne.

Mais Drago n'était au fond pas ce genre de personne. Il n'y était pas parvenu et avait fait bien des pas vers ceux qu'il avait considéré comme de simple camarade et ainsi que ceux qu'il avait traité d'ennemi. En soi, ce n'était pas improbable qu'il partage son cœur avec quelqu'un…

Bien sûr, le brun ne parler pas de partager une relation, et pourtant Drago ne faisait que de penser à cela. Aussi étrange que cela soit. Partager un cœur avec Potter ? Impossible. Partager le sien avec Harry, ça c'était possible.

Drago baissa les yeux, se rendant compte que la relation qu'il avait avec le Survivant, une relation souvent cachée aux autres qui ne voyaient pas à quel point ils pouvaient s'entendre, était très précieuse pour lui. Même bien plus que précieuse. Elle était rare et il ne voulait pas la perdre. Qu'ils se voient parfois en cachette lui avait donné l'impression d'entretenir une relation particulière avec le Gryffondor qu'il n'avait alors jamais interprété d'une façon comme celle-ci. C'était maintenant qu'Harry lui demandait « pourquoi tu ne veux pas partager ce cœur avec moi », que Drago réalisait ce que son cœur avait déjà tenté de lui expliquer au cours des quelques semaines passées.

« -Drago ?

-Heu… tu le veux ? »

A son tour, Harry fut troublé par la question du blond. Dans un autre contexte, cela aurait pu vouloir signifier le début d'une relation à deux. Harry ria d'abord intérieurement, puis se surpris à ne pas trouver cela étrange. Après tout, lorsqu'ils passaient du temps ensemble, ils n'étaient qu'à deux. Ils riaient. Se disputer pour mieux se retrouver. Tendaient toujours la main pour relever l'autre. Complicité à deux, complicité isolée du reste du monde…

« -Et bien, seulement si tu le veux, répondit Harry, gêné.

-Pourquoi pas… »

Quelques secondes passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'osèrent lever les yeux pour croiser ceux de l'autre. Ce fut Harry qui bougea le premier. Il avança vers le cœur et le prit dans ses mains pour revenir vers le blond. Devant ce dernier, il sorti sa baguette et trancha nettement en deux belles parties le cœur. Le son d'une cloche retentit alors de toute sa puissance à travers les arbres de la forêt. Harry en faillit lâcher les morceaux de chocolat.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'était ? s'inquiéta Harry alors que le bruit cessait.

- Je n'en sais rien, il doit simplement être l'heure.

-Oui, peut-être… Hum, tiens. »

Le Gryffondor tendait un morceau du cœur. Drago leva les yeux et croisa ceux du brun. Tous deux le savaient à présent. Si le blond prenait le second morceau, cela signifierait plus qu'un simple partage. Beaucoup plus.

Harry parut gêné que Drago ne réagisse pas. Il s'appuya sur une jambe puis sur l'autre, se balança subrepticement pour cacher au maximum l'anxiété qui s'emparait de lui. Et s'il avait mal compris ?

Drago baissa les yeux vers le chocolat, et il se passa plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne se décide. Harry leva les yeux lorsqu'il fit le geste. Maintenant il savait ce que Drago voulait…

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews ! Alors, Drago a-t-il reculé ou a-t-il prit le chocolat ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur **: Merci pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment très agréable à lire et j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira jusqu'à la fin, bis à tous !

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. ****OoOoOoOoO**

_**Pâques selon Dumbledore**_

Oui, maintenant Harry savait…

OoOoOoOoO

En dehors de la Forêt Interdite, aux alentours de la Volière, Ron et Hermione venaient de terminer de se disputer pour la énième fois. Comme d'habitude, c'était Ron qui était revenu le premier, et comme d'habitude c'était Hermione qui avait présenté ses excuses la première. De nouveau réconciliés, pour la énième fois, leur main se joignirent et ils continuèrent tranquillement leur collecte.

Le roux était aux anges. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu autant de chocolat, et ces plantes fantastiques passaient en tête sur sa liste de cadeaux de son prochain anniversaire… Hermione, quant à elle, avait complètement oublié qui avait organisé cet après-midi, se contentant d'apprécier la tranquillité du moment, outre ses disputes avec Ron. Enfin… elle l'avait oublié, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de cloche résonne haut dans le ciel.

« -Oh non ! soupira Ron en baissant les épaules. Ce ne peut pas être déjà finit ! »

Hermione sourit et claqua une bise sur la joue tâchée de son petit-ami. Elle le tira par la main pour redescendre vers Cromlesh, mais un craquement étrange interrompit leur marche. En deuxième, puis un troisième, puis d'autres vibrèrent encore. Ron le premier s'était retourné, ses talents de gardien ayant développé son sens auditif d'une façon surprenante, comprenant que le son venait de derrière lui.

« -Hermione…, souffla-t-il d'une voix particulièrement aigue. »

La jeune femme se tourna à son tour et se tétanisa sur place en découvrant à son tour : devant eux, de toute sa hauteur, passée de pierre à chocolat, prenant vie sous leurs yeux, la Volière examinait ce qui l'entourait, à la recherche de seul Merlin savait quoi. La Gryffondor ne put retenir le cri d'horreur qui traversa ses lèvres. Elles furent rapidement recouvertes par la main de Ron qui la priait de se taire. Mais il était trop tard, la Volière les avait aperçu.

De deux petites fenêtres, qui paraissaient être ses yeux, les hiboux de la tour sortirent, eux aussi en chocolat, et foncèrent sur le couple. A toute vitesse, ils leur donnèrent des coups de bec chocolatés, terriblement piquant. La Volière, en colère contre ceux qui avaient osé troubler son sommeil, se fissura en deux à la base. Elle commença à avancer péniblement mais à grandes enjambées vers le couple, avec la très virulente intention de les écraser. Ron se saisit alors de la main d'Hermione. Il commença à l'entrainer afin d'échapper aux oiseaux de malheur et de la Volière enragée. Les anciennes plantes grimpante du bâtiment devinrent ses bras. Elle avançait en les levant. Criant un hurlement grave et sonore. Démolissant au passage l'escalier qui grimpait encore il y a dix minutes jusqu'à elle…

OoOoOoOoO

… ou pas. Harry n'était pas certain…

Drago avait pris la moitié du cœur, lâchant un léger « merci » sans un regard pour le brun. Il s'était retourné, puis était parti retrouvé de quel côté il était venu, laissant le Gryffondor qui le fixait sans savoir quoi penser. A quoi jouait le blond ? Avait-il peur ? Ou le Survivant avait-il mal compris ? Toutes des questions auxquelles Harry n'avait pas de réponse. Mais à la fin de la guerre, le brun s'était promis que plus jamais il n'aurait à souffrir de questions sans réponses…

Alors, il avança vers le Serpentard d'un pas décidé, souhaitant lui demander clairement ce qu'il voulait. Il lui attrapa l'épaule et Drago se retourna doucement. Mais au moment d'ouvrir la bouche, un hurlement bestial qu'aucun des deux jeunes hommes n'avaient jamais entendu auparavant, perça à travers les arbres de la Forêt.

« -C'était quoi ça ? s'inquiéta le blond.

-Je crois que ça venait du côté du parc… »

Dans un même mouvement, leurs yeux cherchèrent ceux de l'autre et la même idée passa dans leur esprit. Et c'est d'une même voix qu'ils soufflèrent :

« -Dumbledore. »

Sans plus attendre, ils plongèrent leur moitié de cœur dans leur sac et se précipitèrent vers la sortie de la Forêt. Drago suivit Harry qui semblait mieux connaitre les lieux –lui s'y était perdu –. Il ne leur fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour retrouver le parc de l'école, et devant la scène qui se déroulait, ils regrettèrent rapidement la tranquillité passée.

Le parc de Poudlard était envahi, l'Armageddon était au-devant eux. A droite, le Lac Noir n'était plus qu'une marée de boue marron qui tanguait avec dangerosité. Elle bougeait tellement que des vagues de chocolats inondées avec force la terre ferme, engloutissant des élèves au passage, les noyant dans sa fondue noir.

Une bombe sorti alors du lac : le calamar géant cacao se hissa sur l'herbe à l'aide de ses tentacules, et attrapa chaque personne à portée de main, les avalant sans retenu. Immense, il étalait le lac sur le parc, entrainant encore plus de vague avec lui.

En plein centre du parc, se trouvait les six buts du terrain de Quidditch. Sautillant sur place comme des puces, ils saisissaient tous les élèves grâce à leurs filets accrochés aux cercles d'or. Le boit était devenu chocolat blanc, et les filets étaient sucre. Ceux qui échappaient à leur rebond se faisaient attraper.

Sur Cromlesh, les hautes statues étaient devenues de lourdes tablettes qui sautaient sur chaque étudiant qui passait près d'eux, tentant d'en écraser le plus possible. Certaines se craquelaient. Leurs morceaux, dévalant la pente à une vitesse folle, entrainaient les moins vigilants dans leur course.

« -Harry ! hurla une jeune femme. »

Le brun et le blond se retournèrent, découvrant le couple Gryffondor fuyant la tour de la Volière et ses hiboux qui bequetaient tous ce qui bougeaient aux alentours. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de réagir, la Volière était déjà presque sur eux. Fuyant ce désastre, ils prirent refuge dans la Forêt, derrière un buisson lui-même caché par un large tronc.

« -Mais… mais…

-Que se passe-t-il ! s'exclama Drago, coupant la parole au brun qui n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots.

-On ne sait pas, répondu Ron d'une voix toujours aigu. Tout à coup elle a pris vie… la Volière… et elle nous a… pourchassés !

-Et le poulpe, le lac, les buts ! Et vous avez vu les citrouilles du potager d'Hagrid ?

-Non, de quoi tu parles Hermione ! Je n'ai vu aucune citrouille ! s'écria Harry.

-Les citrouilles ! Elles étaient en vie ! Elles couraient partout ! Elles mordaient tout le monde ! Les citrouilles ce n'est pas à Pâques ! Ce n'est pas à Pâques ! »

Hermione, dont le sang-froid était admirait de tous, semblait avoir été happé par les profondeurs de la peur. Elle était tétanisée, ne clignant presque pas des yeux, tremblant. Elle ne comprenait visiblement pas ce qu'il se passait.

« -Weasley, où est Dumbledore ? »

Ron hocha négativement la tête. Il l'ignorait. Au moment où le blond allait se lever, l'arbre devant eux fut déraciné par le poulpe qui le jeta au loin, dans le lac. A découvert, ils essayèrent de fuir à nouveau, mais la Gryffondor venait d'être attrapée par l'une des tentacules du montre.

« -Hermione ! s'égosilla Ron en courant pour attraper ces mains. »

La jeune femme criait alors qu'elle était trainée par la cheville, mais le roux ne put rien faire car d'un coup de tentacule, la pieuvre l'avala.

Drago réagit immédiatement et saisit le roux par le bras avant que le monstre ne l'attrape à son tour. Frôlant la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, les trois jeunes hommes couraient en direction de Cromlesh dans l'espoir de trouver le directeur. Ils durent traverser le champ de bataille, évitant de peu les filets des buts de Quidditch.

« -Dumbledore est là ! s'écria Harry. »

En effet, debout bien droit, indifférent au spectacle, le directeur ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Le Survivant se précipita sur lui en lui ordonnant de réagir et d'intervenir, mais il n'eut aucune réaction en retour. Harry lui assainit alors une gifle magistrale, craquant, mais rien n'y faisait. Ron se penchant et découvrit entre deux touffes d'herbes, le bout du nez du directeur. Il s'en saisit rapidement et le lécha en reconnaissant la texture.

« -Ce n'est pas Dumbledore… C'est un bonbon au citron ! »

Les deux autres le dévisagèrent avec aberration, mais n'eurent pas le temps de plus car la Volière revenait vers eux. Sans hésiter, Drago les traina vers le pont suspendu, où ils s'éloignèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent du parc.

« -Hermione… Mon Hermione…, pleurait Ron.

-Ecoute, il doit y avoir une explication, tentait de le rassurer Harry.

-Tu n'y crois même ! intervint le blond.

-Tu as vu dans quel état il est ?

-Tu as vu dans quel état est Poudlard ? Et ce vieux foldingue de directeur n'est évidemment pas là… Ça y est, il aura finalement réussit à nous tuer !

-Harry…

-Plus tard Ron… Parce que tu crois qu'il n'y a plus personne ici ? Tu crois qu'ils sont tous partis ?

-Oui Potter, je le crois.

-Harry…

-Mais quoi ! »

Le brun, hors de lui, se retourna vers son ami qui pointait quelque chose du doigt, la mine horrifiée. Harry suivit le geste et découvrit sur les escaliers menant à la première tour du château, un tas de balais éparpillaient. Tout aurait pu être normal, mais c'était sans compté sur un en particulier qui se tenait dans les airs, tourné vers eux. Les trois ne bougèrent pas, attendant de voir si quelque chose allait se produire, examinant le bois afin de déterminé si…

« -C'est du chocolat, couina Malefoy. »

A ce moment, tous les balais s'envolèrent et s'élancèrent vers les trois élèves. Leurs coups sur leur corps étaient douloureux et les fils de sucre qui constituaient leurs crins les griffaient avec rage.

« -A l'intérieur ! hurla Drago. »

Ne pouvant éviter les coups, ils foncèrent vers la grande porte afin d'y pénétrer et de se protéger des balais ensorcelés.

« -Harry, Harry ! criait Ron. »

Le brun, déjà à la porte, se retourna et vit que son ami était emmené dans les airs par quelques balais qui le soulevaient. Tétanisé, Harry ne savait pas quoi faire et regarda partir avec terreur son meilleur ami. Il se sentit soudain happé, mais se débattit pour résister.

« -Potter arrête, c'est moi… »

Le son sourd de la grosse porte se fermant retentit, Harry savait qu'il était en sécurité. Paniqué, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux mais il puisa dans ses forces pour ne pas qu'elle coule.

« -On aurait pu aller jeter un œil dans le bureau du directeur, mais évidemment il faut passer par l'extérieur… »

Drago soupira sous ses paroles. Il laissa le temps au Survivant de se calmer en examinant rapidement le hall et les escaliers.

« -Je pense qu'on sera tranquille dans la Salle sur Demande, si tu es prêt à y aller. »

Le Serpentard tendit une main apaisante vers le brun qui la saisie, terrorisé par les évènements. Ne trainant pas, ils grimpèrent jusqu'au septième étage et trouvèrent la salle. Bizarrement, il n'y avait rien du tout à l'intérieur. Drago se dit que tout ce qu'il leur fallait, c'était la sécurité… et l'autre. Il tourna la tête vers Harry, dont les larmes coulaient désormais. Ses yeux reflétaient l'image de ses deux meilleurs amis. Mais Malefoy ne voulait penser qu'au pourquoi… Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

Un reniflement fit écho dans la salle : c'était Harry. Le cœur serré de le voir dans cet état, le Serpentard se rapprocha de lui. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit que leurs paniers les avaient suivis jusqu'ici, le sortilège ne s'était pas arrêté.

« -Je… »

Drago fut interrompu dans sa phrase. Quelque chose d'énorme tambourinait à la porte. Cette dernière en tremblée. Harry gémissait en la fixant. En le voyant dans cet état, le blond se demandait comment il avait bien pu faire pour vaincre le Lord Noir… ou alors était-il devenu plus craintif et moins courageux à cause des évènements passés ?

Sous l'impulsion, Drago ouvrit son panier et en sorti la moitié du cœur. Il l'observa le temps de quelques petites secondes, puis se rapprocha du brun :

« -Avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. »

Et il tendit la moitié devant lui. Harry ne comprenait pas du tout où Drago venait en venir, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise ces yeux fiévreux. Se dépêchant, il sorti alors la deuxième moitié et l'approcha de celle du blond. Seulement à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, les deux morceaux se frôlaient autant que se caressaient tendrement le regard de leur propriétaire. Puis d'un geste un peu brusque, Drago colla sa moitié du cœur à celle d'Harry…

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO**

**J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu, à très bientôt ! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur :** Gryffon-ner

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages, lieux et éléments de l'univers _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Avertissement :** relation homosexuel, toute simple quand même

**Résumé :** A Poudlard, c'est Pâques. Le calme domine, mais il semble que ce ne soit que le soleil avant la tempête. Nos chers élèves de septième année prient Merlin que ce ne soit pas une des soi-disant bonnes idées de Dumbledore…

**Note de l'auteur **: La fin ^^ Désolée pour ce retard ! J'aurai beaucoup plus de temps pour publier et lire (et commenter) les autres fic' désormais =)

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. ****OoOoOoOoO**

_**Pâques selon Dumbledore**_

Une lumière passa sur la fissure, et une seconde plus tard, les deux bouts de chocolat ne formèrent plus qu'un seul et unique cœur. C'est à ce moment que les battements contre la porte s'arrêtèrent, mais les deux jeunes hommes ne s'en préoccupèrent pas, leurs yeux étant trop absorbés par ceux de l'autre. Pourtant il fallut que l'un batte des cils, et le charme s'arrêta là.

« -Hum… Il n'y a plus de bruit, fit remarquer Drago en s'approchant de la porte –ou en s'éloignant d'Harry –.

-Oui c'est vrai. »

Le brun récupéra le chocolat alors que le Serpentard, sa baguette en main, ouvrait la lourde porte avec prudence. A ses pieds, des gardiens de pierres gisaient, statique, sans vie. Prudent, Drago donna un timide coup dans l'une des statues, la baguette prête, mais rien ne bougea, ce qui les rassura tous les deux.

« -Tu crois que c'est fini ? demanda Harry.

-Je n'en sais rien, c'est curieux… »

Ils enjambèrent les colosses de pierres qui étaient devenus ruine et avancèrent d'un pas lourd dans les couloirs du septième étage afin de retrouver le Grand Escalier. Harry remarqua à cet instant que tous les portraits de Poudlard avaient perdu leurs personnages et qu'aucun n'était encore revenu. Ce qui l'inquiéta un peu. Si eux n'étaient pas de retour, cela pouvait signifier que le danger n'était pas encore écarté.

« -Nous devrions rester sur nos gardes, je ne suis pas sûr qu… »

Une explosion coupa Drago et les figèrent tous les deux. Le bruit fit trembler les murs de l'école, il venait de l'extérieur. D'un accord tacite, les deux élèves descendirent en trombe les escaliers, jusqu'à se retrouver devant la grande porte.

« -On y va ? demanda Harry.

-Peut-être est-ce un piège. Je vais y aller, reste là.

-Non ! protesta le brun.

-Il faut que l'un de nous deux vérifie ce qu'il se passe et nous ne pouvons le faire qu'en allant à l'extérieur… et puis je préfère que tu sois à l'abri. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'éclairèrent légèrement à cet aveu, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Drago, dont le cœur fit un petit arrêt sur pause, avant de reprendre.

« -Bien, repris le blond. Si je ne reviens pas, essaye de trouver une cheminée et rends-toi quelque part où tu pourras trouver de l'aide.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

-Peut-être n'est-ce rien, lui souris Drago afin de le réconforter. »

Mais Harry ne se laissa pas avoir aussi facilement Lorsque Drago ouvrit doucement la porte afin de se faufiler à l'extérieur, il le prit de court et fonça au dehors, sans répondre à ces protestations paniquées. Harry s'était trouvé un peu faible jusqu'ici, bien que la raison de ce fait soit un passé douloureux, une guerre contre celui-qui-voulait-le-détruire. Il ne voulait plus perdre la face, alors il décida d'ouvrir grand les yeux et d'affronter ce qui était devant lui.

Pourtant, rien ne vint le frapper, ou chercher à l'attraper. Il avait beau regarder partout autour de lui, il n'y avait rien, ni les balais, ni les bruits d'apocalypse qui résonnaient encore quelques minutes auparavant. Sa baguette tenait toujours dans sa main, mais ses doigts n'étaient plus aussi serrés.

« -Je n'y comprends plus rien, déclara Drago après l'avoir rattrapé. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »

Harry haussa simplement les épaules. Ils avancèrent alors doucement en direction du parc. Evidemment l'inquiétude était toujours chaude, mais il n'en restait que de simples braises. La traversée du pont –suspendu leur sembla être une éternité, mais la fin s'avéra arriver trop rapidement pour le Serpentard. Ses sens lui soufflaient que le danger n'était pas encore écarté.

« -Attend, stoppa-t-il, tu ne crois qu'on cherche à nous attirer maintenant que nous sommes seuls ?

-Et que proposes-tu ? Que nous restions jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ? Tu penses peut-être que ça se passe comme ça ? Je vais t'apprendre que non, on n'attend pas ce qui doit se produire. On se lève et on avance ! »

Harry était très irrité et quelque peu nerveux. La fin de Voldemort avait provoqué un en lieu un changement à la fois positif et négatif. Un traumatisme sommeillait en lui et jamais il ne lui avait paru aussi présent et aussi fort.

Et cet instant où il se retrouvait seul, où il avait peur pour un proche, et où il ignorait si le reste de son entourage était en vie ou non, ne pouvait que ramener en force ses démons rencontrés lors de la dernière bataille.

Il était vraiment terrifié. Les images du passé et du présent se superposaient les unes sur les autres. Mais Harry voulait redevenir comme avant. Car il avait perdu beaucoup de choses dans la guerre. Des amis, de la famille, l'enfance, l'émerveillement. Mais une autre chose le rendait triste. C'était l'espoir. Harry n'attendait plus rien du lendemain désormais.

Devant ses proches, cet espoir lui était rendu, mais une fois seul, le noir revenait. Et à ce moment précis, les proches n'étaient plus là, et il se sentait seul. Mais plus jamais Harry ne voulait avoir peur d'être seul. C'est pourquoi il voulait absolument se battre pour récupérer ce qu'il avait perdu.

« -Je te suis alors, murmura Drago devant les yeux électrique du Gryffondor.

-Bien. »

Le brun respira très rapidement et descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient du parc. Immédiatement, des murmures lui firent tourner la tête. C'est sans hésiter qu'il partit dans leurs directions. Et à chaque pas qu'il faisait, il se sentait mieux. Et à chaque reniflement nerveux du blond, il se sentait bien.

« -Mais… ce sont eux ! s'exclama soudainement Drago. »

A quelques mètres devant, une épaisse marrée marron s'étalait. Elle bougeait, mouvait et glissait dans un bourdonnement encore timide. Puis finalement, des corps se levèrent péniblement. La plupart ne tenait pas sur leurs jambes, et certains chutèrent tandis que d'autres renvoyaient du fond de leur estomac une sorte de coulis parfumé.

« -Ron, Hermione, je n'y crois pas ! s'écria Harry en effaçant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. »

D'un geste un peu brusque il les prit dans ses bras, se recouvrant du chocolat qui dégoulinait de leurs vêtements.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demandèrent d'une même voix les deux garçons.

-Parce que vous vous demandez encore qui peut être derrière tout ça ? fulmina Hermione.

-Dumbled… »

Mais Neville, qui se trouvait à côté, ne put terminer sa phrase. Il glissa lamentablement par terre avant d'essayer de remonter sur ses jambes, sans succès.

« -C'est vraiment ce vieux gâteux qui est derrière tout ça ? cria Drago. S'il se remonte celui-là, je vais lui montrait comment les Malefoy fêtent Pâques !

-Et comment les Malefoy fêtent-il Pâques ? »

Le très célèbre directeur de Poudlard venait de parler. Drago se retourna vers lui, il n'était pas très loin.

« -Retenez-moi ! »

Ce fut ce que presque toute la dernière année articula en le voyant avancer vers eux. Mais évidemment, personne n'osa vraiment se mettre devant Dumbledore pour exprimer ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur et sur les vêtements…

Mais Harry remarqua immédiatement que Drago avait eu trop peur et était trop remonté pour laisser filer cette chance. C'est de justesse qu'il rattrapa la manche du Serpentard.

« -Vous ! aboya-t-il. Ça vous amuse réellement de mettre une telle pagaille dans la vie de Poudlard ? Vous vous ennuyez trop dans votre petit bureau, c'est ça ? Vous vous trouvez drôle avec tous vos petits plans alors que Vous-savez-qui n'est tombé que depuis peu et que certains peuvent encore s'en trouver choquer ? »

Harry releva la tête. Cette phrase était pour lui, il s'en était sentit visé. Mais cela ne le vexa pas, au contraire. Il était heureux de constater que le blond avait essayé de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

« -Oui, répondit joyeusement Dumbledore. »

Drago ne sut que répliquer face à une telle désinvolture. Le vieille homme se retourna alors et indiqua aux quelques professeurs, qui ne semblaient pas en mener large, qu'ils pouvaient à présent reprendre leurs cours normalement.

« -Vous êtes complètement fou, continua Drago. Jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer que vous inventeriez une telle machination.

-Oh, ne croyez pas que je chercher votre mort M. Malefoy. Mais si vous pensez cela, c'est que j'ai réussi ma petite plaisanterie.

-Petite plaisanterie… Petite plaisanterie ? Vous vous fichez de moi j'espère ! »

Dumbledore ne lui répondit que d'un sourire qui mit définitivement l'esprit du Serpentard en éruption. Il attira Harry vers lui et parti loin de tous, avec le désir de se retrouver au calme pour un long moment.

« -M. Malefoy, l'arrêta Dumbledore. Permettez-moi juste de vous dire, qu'au moins, ce canular n'aura pas servi à rien.

-Quoi ? De quoi voulez-vous encore parlé ?

-Je crois que votre main vous montre le chemin, sourit le directeur. »

Les sourcils fronçaient par l'agacement, Drago baissa la tête vers ce que désigner Dumbledore. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous la surprise, il n'avait absolument rien sentit. Il releva la tête et vit que tous les septièmes années le dévisageaient avec une hilarité plus ou moins contenue. Ce qui le fit brutalement rougir.

« -Quoi ? demanda Harry. »

Ce dernier baissa finalement les yeux, mais à la différence du blond, le Gryffondor sourit. Il sentait que l'espoir lui revenait enfin. Car sans s'en rendre compte, de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit, Drago et Harry s'étaient pris la main. Et le brun le sentait sincèrement, l'espoir était de retour dans son cœur…

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO**

**Merci d'avoir attendu la fin, et de bien vouloir la lire malgré mon retard ! J'ai d'autres fic' en commencement, j'essayerai de m'avancer au maximum pour ne pas trainer comme ce fut le cas pour ce dernier chapitre, bisous à tous, merci pour vos reviews !**


End file.
